


To the Library

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [483]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Harry, F/M, Hermione has so much knowledge, Pre Relationship, Set during Half Blood Prince, grey romantic Harry, queer harry, sharing knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: When Harry says he thinks the others are making up their expressions of sexual attraction, something clicks in Hermione's brain and she drags him to the library.





	To the Library

As always, Hermione drags them to the library. Harry really should know better than to ask questions. It always ends up here, in the library, barely before curfew.

“Stay here,” she instructs, parking him at a table while she, presumably, goes after a book she once checked out for light reading.

Harry waits, and she’s back a few minutes later. “Here,” she says, dropping a book that gives a satisfying little thud on the table in front of him.

Harry looks at it, then her. “Summarize for me,” he suggests.

She sighs. “When you said you thought we were all making up our feelings…” She says. “I thought of this.”

“They can’t be real,” Harry protests. “It’s…an expression. No one really wants people like that.”

Hermione looks at him kindly. “They do, Harry,” she says. “But not everyone feels that…sexual attraction. They’re called asexual. Don’t feel sexual attraction.” She strokes one finger over the book, absently. “This book is all well and good, but I looked it up. Last summer, before I left Mum and Dad’s. I was curious, wanted to see what Muggles would say. And apparently, a common sign of being asexual is thinking everyone else is just making up or exaggerating their sexual feelings. That they can’t possibly be real.”

“Oh,” Harry says lowly. “Oh, I…You think Ginny’ll mind?” He asks.

“I doubt it,” Hermione says. “You can talk that out with her.”

“I’ve never felt the way I do for her…about anyone, really,” Harry confesses.

“But, Cho…”

“I thought so,” Harry says, looking studiously at the table of the corner. “I thought…I thought I could have those feelings like everyone else, you know? That people just decide to be in love and it happens, and I could do it too. Only now…this blows that out of the water.”

Hermione taps the book again. “Aromantic,” she says. “Or, well, grey-romantic. Doesn’t experience romantic attraction. Except for sometimes.”

“There’s a word for everything, isn’t there?” Harry asks.

Hermione smiles. “Read enough books, you’ll eventually find them all. Now. Now that you understand, are you going to tell Ginny?”

Harry shakes his head vigorously. “No way. Can’t. She’s still Ron’s sister.”

Hermione sighs deeply. “Boys,” she mutters, picking up the book to put it away.


End file.
